izumgorodfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Изумрудный город
thumb|300px Изумру́дный го́род — город в Изумрудной (Зелёной) стране, неофициальная столица всей Волшебной страны. Статью о городе из книг Сухинова смотрите здесь: Изумрудный город. История Строительство Изумрудного города началось вскоре после того, как прилетевший на воздушном шаре из Канзаса циркач Джеймс Гудвин объявил себя правителем Зелёной страны, лежавшей между владениями четырёх фей, и принял титул Великого и Ужасного. Строительство продолжалось несколько лет. По задумке Гудвина, Изумрудный город должен был потрясать жителей и гостей своим богатством и великолепием благодаря бесчисленным изумрудам и зелёному мрамору городских стен, бульваров и площадей. Драгоценные зелёные изумруды должны были сверкать везде, даже лежать между камнями мостовой. Однако достаточного количества изумрудов для постройки целого города Гудвину собрать не удалось, несмотря на то, что часть драгоценных камней Великий и Ужасный выменял у Подземных рудокопов. Поэтому Гудвин решил пойти на уловку: недостаток строительного материала мнимый волшебник восполнил обычным белым мрамором, а чтобы обман не раскрылся, каждый, кто жил или входил в Изумрудный город, должен был, по приказу правителя, надевать зелёные очки, закрывавшиеся сзади на замочек. В результате каждому, кто надевал такие очки, всё вокруг казалось зелёным. Однако богатство Изумрудного города всё равно было огромно, ведь изумруды башен и стен вокруг города были настоящими. thumb|200px|Ворота в Изумрудный город Благодаря ловкими цирковыми трюкам Гудвин приобрёл репутацию наиболее могущественного из всех чародеев Волшебной страны, и поэтому Изумрудный город стал считаться главным городом этой отрезанной от остального мира области. К Изумрудному городу из Голубой страны вела дорога, вымощенная жёлтым кирпичом — главная транспортная артерия Волшебной страны. После неудачной войны со злой волшебницей Бастиндой Гудвин приказал использовать высокую старинную башню, находившуюся к югу от Изумрудного города, недалеко от городских стен, в качестве круглосуточного наблюдательного пункта, а сам, напуганный разоблачением, перестал показываться кому-либо, безвылазно проживая в Изумрудном дворце. После того, как девочка Элли и её друзья раскрыли обман Гудвина, тот покинул пост правителя Изумрудного города и улетел на родину в Канзас, оставив вместо себя в качестве преемника Страшилу Мудрого. Через несколько лет к стенам Изумрудного города подошла армия дуболомов под командованием завоевателя Урфина Джюса. Однако защитники города (по одной версии — Дин Гиор, Фарамант и Страшила, по другой — все местные жители) успели закрыть городские ворота и подготовиться к обороне. Горожане отказались сдаться, и началась осада, продолжавшаяся три дня. Многочисленные атаки дуболомов были успешно отражены, и ситуация зашла в тупик. Однако посланцу Урфина Джюса Эоту Лингу удалось найти в Изумрудном городе потенциального предателя — смотрителя дворцовой умывальни Руфа Билана, который сумел усыпить стражников, а затем открыл городские ворота, и армия Джюса вошла в город. На следующее утро было объявлено, что Изумрудным городом отныне правит Урфин Джюс, принявший титул «Урфин Первый, могучий Король Изумрудного города и всей Волшебной страны». Урфин приказал вынуть изумруды из ворот города, и даже из стен домов и из мостовых, где были не изумруды, а просто куски хрусталя, все украшения были вынуты. Город выглядел скучно и хмуро, фонтаны в парке не били разноцветными струями, пышные клумбы цветов засохли, парковая зелень увяла. Жители Изумрудного города были недовольны диктатурой Джюса и вместе с другими жителями Изумрудной страны организовали восстание против диктатора, состоявшееся одновременно с подходом освободительной армии Дина Гиора к Изумрудной страны. В результате последовавшего сражения Урфин Джюс был низложен, и Страшила вновь стал правителем Изумрудного города. left|thumb|200px|Прокладка канала Вскоре после третьего путешествия Элли в Волшебную страну правитель Страшила Мудрый решил превратить Изумрудный город в остров для усиления его обороноспособности на случай вражеского нашествия. Он приказал вырыть вокруг города канал длиной четыре мили и шириной 500 футов, и речка Аффира, снабжавшая город водой, его наполнила. Для сообщения с Большой землей против городских ворот был устроен круглосуточный паром, который обслуживали бессонные дуболомы. Одновременно с работами на канале у стен города разбивался большой парк: вдоль широких аллей высаживались лучшие деревья, какие только можно было найти в обширных лесах страны, на полянах парка возводились красивые павильоны и беседки, перекрестки аллей украшались фонтанами. thumb|200px|Армия Марранов штурмует Изумрудный город Через семь или восемь лет после своего поражения Урфин Джюс во главе армии Марранов вновь подступил к Изумрудному городу; после недолгой осады город пал, и Урфин вновь занял место его правителя. Но вскоре авторитет Огненного бога, как называл себя Урфин, среди Марранов в самом Изумрудном городе стал падать, поскольку Прыгуны поняли, что искусство «повелевать огнём» доступно не только «богу», но и всем другим жителям Волшебной страны. Чтобы мобилизовать Марранов, Джюс заявил об убийстве Мигунами гарнизона в Фиолетовой стране, и, преисполненная возмущением и жаждой мести, армия Марранов почти в полном составе покинула Изумрудный город и ринулась в Фиолетовую страну, чтобы отплатить Мигунам за невиданное злодейство; в городе осталась лишь одна рота Марранов. После победы над Арахной библиотека Изумрудного города обогатилась многотомной летописью Волшебной страны, которую вели на протяжении долгих тысячелетий гномы. left|thumb|250px|Демонтаж изумрудов перед атакой менвитов Во время вторжения в Волшебную страну инопланетян под руководством генерала Баан-Ну менвиты решили напасть на Изумрудный город. Помимо обычной жажды власти генералом двигало ещё и желание наживы — он рассчитывал завладеть несметными сокровищами Изумрудного города; операция получила кодовое название «Страх». Но менвитской эскадрилье не суждено было долететь до Изумрудного города — прямо в воздухе она была атакована разъярёнными орлами Карфакса. Многие птицы были ранены или погибли в этой страшной битве, но им удалось отразить вражеское нашествие и вывести из строя большинство вертолётов. За кулисами Изумрудный город ( ) — город из цикла повестей Лаймена Фрэнка Баума о сказочной стране Оз, а также написанных по их мотивам произведений Александра Волкова и других авторов. Впервые упоминается в первой книге цикла, «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз» (1900). Город находится в волшебной стране Оз, сама же эта страна в сказках Баума расположена на далёком неизвестном континенте посреди непроходимой пустыни (у Волкова находится в Северной Америке, и помимо пустыни окружена также кольцом горМестоположение указано, в частности, в книге «Урфин Джюс и его деревянные солдаты»). Галерея Druzya_u_vorot_RA.png|Рис. Н. Радлова Izumgorod_CH.jpg|Рис. В. Чижикова Izumgorod_PO.jpg|Рис. Г. Портнягиной Izumgorod_SI.png|Рис. Т. Сильваши Izumgorod_dubolomy_PO.png|Рис. Г. Портнягиной Izumgorod_spect.png|В телеспектакле Izumgorod_VIGmult.png|В мультфильме «Волшебник Изумрудного города» Файл:Izumgorod_Dzhusmult.jpg|В мультфильме «Урфин Джюс и его деревянные солдаты» Файл:Izumgorod_VIGfilm.png|В фильме «Волшебник Изумрудного города» Emerald City.png|Emerald City Изумрудный город. Из мультфильма. Приключения в изумрудном городе..jpg|Изумрудный город. Из мультфильма. Приключения в изумрудном городе. Изумрудный город. Автор Lorena Alvarez.jpg|Изумрудный город. Автор Lorena Alvarez Oz the Great and Powerful. Emerald City.jpg Иллюстрация Юлия Гукова «Великий чародей страны Оз»- Изумрудный город..jpg|Иллюстрация Юлия Гукова «Великий чародей страны Оз»- Изумрудный город. Изумрудный город. Иллюстрация Ш. Насырова.jpg|Изумрудный город. Иллюстрация Ш. Насырова Изумрудный город. Иллюстрация Михаила Мисуно.jpg|Изумрудный город. Иллюстрация Михаила Мисуно Волшебник Изумрудного города. Скриншот из игры.jpg|Волшебник Изумрудного города. Скриншот из игры The Emerald City. Wonderful Wizard Of Oz (Marvel comics).jpg|The Emerald City. Wonderful Wizard Of Oz (Marvel comics) В Изумрудном городе. Иллюстрация Олега Горбушина..jpg|В Изумрудном городе. Иллюстрация Олега Горбушина. Изумрудный город. Иллюстрация Роберта Ингпена.jpg|Изумрудный город. Иллюстрация Роберта Ингпена The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Illustrator Greg Hildebrandt.jpg|The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Illustrator Greg Hildebrandt The Emerald City. The Wizard Of Oz 1939.jpg|The Emerald City. The Wizard Of Oz 1939 Изумрудный город. Илл. Приймака и Уразовского.jpg|Изумрудный город. Илл. Приймака и Уразовского. Изумрудный город. Илл. Александр Коваль.jpg|Изумрудный город. Илл. Александр Коваль Изумрудный город. Иллюстрация Джулии Сарда.jpg|Изумрудный город. Иллюстрация Джулии Сарда. Emerald City. Legends of Oz Dorothy’s Return.jpg|Emerald City. Legends of Oz Dorothy’s Return Dorothy and her friends on their way to the Emerald city.jpg|Dorothy and her friends on their way to the Emerald city Изумрудный город. Художники Чукавин Александр, Чукавина Ирина..jpg|Изумрудный город. Художники Чукавин Александр, Чукавина Ирина. Изумрудный город. Илл. В. Бундина.jpg|Изумрудный город. Илл. В. Бундина Emerald city figure.jpg|Emerald city figure Появления thumb|250px|Изумрудный город ночью *«Волшебник Изумрудного города» *«Урфин Джюс и его деревянные солдаты» *«Семь подземных королей» *«Огненный бог Марранов» *«Жёлтый туман» *«Тайна заброшенного замка» Примечания и сноски Категория:Города Категория:Изумрудный город